Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 035
！！ | romaji = Ketsubetsu!! | english = Separation!! | japanese translated = Separation!! | alternate = | chapter number = 35 | japanese release = October 21, 2013 | usa release = October 21, 2013 | japanese cover date = December 21, 2013 }} "Separation!!" is the thirty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 12/2013 issue of V Jump, released on October 21, 2013, and in English in the 10/21/2013 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Luna states that Astral's mission is to destroy Earth, and she asks him what he intends to do if his memories return. Neither Yuma Tsukumo or Astral can come up with a reply, so Luna ends the discussion, claiming that they can't coexist and are destined to fight one another someday. As Shark looks out the window, Luna states that the next time they meet, they will show Yuma and Astral no mercy. Later, as Yuma and Astral walk home, Yuma yells in frustration, asking how things can be going this wrong. If he, Kaito and Shark teamed up there's no way they'd lose to a chump like Kyoji Yagumo. Astral muses that it might be best if they no longer fought the Numbers War. Yuma mishears him, thinking that he's agreeing with him, but then he realizes what Astral said. Astral suggests that he give his "Numbers" to Shark and Luna. He explains that he saw a vision when he acquired "No. 31" and "No. 13"; energy released from the Astral World struck the Earth, destroying everything it touched. Yuma is shocked, asking why Astral didn't tell him, and Astral explains that he didn't want to cause Yuma undue worry. Yuma protests that even if Astral gives his "Numbers" to Shark, once he and Luna get all the "Numbers", they're going to destroy them, and Astral will die if that happens. Yuma adds that he doesn't want to stop fighting, not just for Astral, but for Haruto's soul as well, so that Kaito won't have to suffer as he does now. Astral remembers Haruto's eyes, and Yuma refuses to give up; he'll get it all done somehow; that's how he jets. Astral agrees, and Yuma excitedly tries to slap him on the shoulder, but due to Astral's incorporeal state, he falls through him and off the bank. Astral tells Yuma to do his best not to hold him back and the two of them smile at one another. At the destroyed Heartland Tower, Kyoji Yagumo walks into the room where Haruto is sleeping fitfully. He remembers a boy similar to him and Haurto calling him "big brother", and the memory strikes him down, propping himself up on Haruto's bed. He wonders if he was fated to meet Haruto. At Kaito's laboratory, Orbital 7 holds a bag of ice on his master's forehead, begging him to hold on. He wonders what is happening, as nothing like this has ever happened before, but he doesn't notice a stream of spiders falling from a vent behind him. The spiders form into Kyoji, who observes that this is where Kaito was. Orbital turns in shock to see Kyoji, who tells Orbital to let him have Kaito. Orbital snaps at him to stay back, and he transforms into his battle form, vowing to defend Kaito and drive Kyoji out. Kyoji smiles, commenting that he doubts it, and a small spider that he's placed inside Orbital chews on a cable, paralyzing Orbital and causing him to sweatdrop. Kyoji mockingly asks if Orbital was going to drive him out. Kaito wakes up in Dr. Faker's lab, and he wonders what he's doing there. He yells for Orbital 7, and turns to see Dr. Faker sitting on his throne. He asks Faker what is going on, but to his shock he realizes that Faker is long dead, and he wonders how this could happen. He walks up to his father's corpse, putting his hands on its shoulders and asking what will happen if he's gone. Kaito flies into a rage; if Dr. Faker doesn't cure Haruto, who will? Kyoji appears on a screen, and Kaito angrily insults him. Kyoji smiles, commenting that Kaito was near death and Kyoji fixed him up; a little gratitude would have been nice. Kaito angrily asks what Kyoji did to Dr. Faker, and Kyoji is surprised that Kaito addresses his own father in that manner. He comments that it's quite sad, and Kaito snaps that it's none of Kyoji's business and tells him to answer his question. Kyoji explains that all he did was expose a truth that was hidden; Dr. Faker did long ago from an incurable illness, but Kaito didn't know that, and Mr. Heartland tricked him into believing that he'd cure Haruto, but he was using Kaito all this time. He holds up Heartland's broken glasses, claiming that he's already taken care of him. He comments that the Tenjo brothers would be free, but he can't tell them that. Kaito furiously asks where Haruto is, and Kyoji reassures Kaito that Haruto is with him. Kaito immediately challenges him to a Duel, and Kyoji agrees. He opens a door that leads Kaito to him; in a large indoor plaza surrounded by water. Kaito runs in and asks where Haruto is, and Kyoji reassures him that he will see him soon. If Kyoji wins, Kaito will join forces with him and help him gather the Numbers, and in return, Kyoji will let him see the real Haruto once they have them all. Kaito is confused by the statement, and Kyoji explains that he means the Haruto who still has emotions and worshiped Kaito. Since Haruto's soul was dragged into the Astral World, he's just a soulless shell who can't tell where he's alive or dead. Kyoji sympathizes with Kaito, reassuring him that he knows the pain and sorrow of losing a little borther. Kaito's Duel Gazer tattoo appears and he yells at Kyoji to shut up, asking what he knows about Katio's pain. Kyoji's own tattoo appears, and he claims that he is the only one who understands. Kaito undergoes Photon Change, and the two begin their Duel. Kyoji starts, drawing a card, and then he Sets a monster and a card. Kaito declares his turn, activating the Spell Card, "Photon Sanctuary", which Special Summons two "Photon Tokens" with 2000 ATK and zero DEF in Defense Position. Then he Releases both Tokens, chanting, "Descend to me, incarnation of light! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" He also activates the Equip Spell Card, "Photon Strike", equipping it to "Galaxy-EYes". He explains that when a monster attacked with this card attacks a monster in Defense Position, it will both inflict piercing battle damage and an additional 1000 damage. Kyoji just laughs, and Kaito order "Galaxy-Eyes" to attack Kyoji's Set monster with "Photon Stream of Destruction". Kyoji's Set 2000 DEF "Beetle Gardna" is destroyed, and Kyoji takes 2000 damage from the combined effects of "Photon Strike". But to his shock, as Kyoji shields himself from the backlash, his form is blown away in a cloud of spiders, revealing Haruto holding Kyoji's cards and D-Pad as his LP falls to 2000. Kyoji explains from a balcony that it's the one and only Haruto; he told Kaito that he would be seeing him soon. Haruto is going to Duel in his place. Kite is shocked at the prospect of having to Duel Haruto. Featured Duel: Kaito Tenjo vs. Kyoji Yagumo (Haruto Tenjo) Turn 1: Kyoji Kyoji Sets a monster and a card. Turn 2: Kaito Kaito activates "Photon Sanctuary", Special Summoning 2 "Photon Tokens" (2000/0), and Tributes both to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. He equips "Galaxy-Eyes" with "Photon Strike". Kaito attacks Kyoji's Set monster, which is revealed to be "Beetle Gardna" (???/2000). "Beetle Gardna" is destroyed, and the effect of "Photon Strike" inflicts Piercing damage, plus 1000 more effect damage. (Kyoji 4000 → 2000). At this point Kyoji is revealed to actually be Haruto. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.